


The Last Master

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [263]
Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Education, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Quests, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Why have you sought me out, Man?</i> asks the creature from the lilac woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Master

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Last Master  
> Fandom: The Princess Bride/The Last Unicorn  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: pre-PB, way post-LU  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 155  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: The Princess Bride/The Last Unicorn, Inigo+the Unicorn, He has learned from all the great masters, there's only one left to learn from.

_Why have you sought me out, Man?_ asks the creature from the lilac woods. 

His feet are wearied; his soul even more so. He has learned the art of the sword from all the masters in the world but there is still something missing, something he must know if he is to ever avenge his father. 

He falls to his knees before her, his sword glinting on the ground beside him. _Teach me to be patient, milady_ , he begs, the back of his neck bared as he dare not look upon her without permission. 

The lilac wood is silent and he waits. 

Finally, she says, _Rise, Man, and tell me your quest._

As he climbs to his feet, leaving the sword on the forest floor, he feels all of ten years old again, listening to his father about their shared art. 

His father would love her, he thinks, finally daring to look upon the unicorn.


End file.
